The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘PET0601’.
The new Petunia originated from a conventional cross of proprietary Petunia selections, ‘White Lightning’ (the female parent; not patented) and ‘Nor'Easter’ (the male parent; not patented) conducted on April 18th of 2003 in a cultivated area of Aqueboque, N.Y. Seeds from this cross were planted and the individual plant known as ‘PET0601’ was selected because of its combination of exceptional features, and has been propagated asexually by vegetative cuttings since that time. The unique features of this new Petunia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.